Kinichi Tohyama
Kinichi Tohyama (Kana) (遠山 金一 Tohyama Kin'ichi) is the older brother of Kinji Tohyama and genetic older brother of Kinzou Tohyama (GIII), Kaname Tohyama, and Kanade Tohyama as well as being the eldest sibling of the Tohyama family. He is also a former member of IU, which is later revealed to be a cover he took to destroy the organization. Kinji has always idolized Kinichi and has viewed him as his ideal throughout his life. As such, Kinichi's presumed "death" before the events of Volume 1 is one of Kinji's major motivations for attempting to transfer out of Butei High and quit being a Butei altogether. Often times Kinji has to correct himself when addressing Kana, as she does not respond to "Nii-san." After the fall of IU, he declared neutral during the Far Eastern Warefare (FEW). When the conflict ended, he married Patra, who is now pregnant with their child.Volume 27 Appearance Kinichi is a well-built and pale-skinned young man with knee-length brown hair and green eyes. He normally wears a black trench coat. Under the influence of Hysteria Mode, he crossdresses as Kana with long braided brown hair and wears a female Butei uniform, long black stockings, and brown lace-up boots. In addition, his physical appearance become more feminine with large eyes and soft facial features like many female characters in the series. Personality Kinichi has a cool and collected personality. However, one thing that does break through this facade is when Kana gets mentioned, such as whenever Kinji mentions Kana, Kinichi would beat him up. Whilst in Kana form, Kinichi forgets about his male identity and will not respond if Kinji calls him brother. After Kinichi got married, the power of his HSS began to decline. Kinji notes his brother's Kana form seemed to be more gentle, losing some of it's edge. Background Kana is the eldest son of the Tohyama Family and graduate of Tokyo Butei High. He oversaw the training and raised Kinji after their parents died. It was through overseeing Kinji training and distress he felt with Hysteria Savant Syndrome that Kinichi began to tinker with alternative ways to trigger or repress it. Thus, he developed the character of "Kana" and managed to trigger HSS through means of cross dressing. During his high school years, Kinichi studied at Rome Butei High where he took Meiya Romano as his amica and worked together very well to take down criminals.Volume 8, Chapter 2 During this time period, Meiya recited him passages from the Bible, which he was able to memorize quickly thank to his HSS abilities. This lead to him to recite verses from the Bible. At an unknown point in time, Kinichi joined IU as a double agent in order to bring the organization down. To make it seem like he was a genuine member, he participated in the organization's missions and shared the secrets of his HSS. In one more infamous case, he was a part of the special operations team that destroyed the Mamiya Family's household because they refused to cooperate with IU. Perhaps as a way to prevent Kinji from getting involved, Kinichi took a Butei assignment to save the passengers of the SS Annabelle. Following the evacuation of the passengers, Kinichi faked his own death by sinking along with the ship. In the time he would spend dead to the world outside of IU, he would come to regret what he did as he did not count on the media backlash Kinji would suffer in the stead of his brother that was labeled a failure. He continued to operate with IU while monitoring Kinji from the shadows. Also at some point during his tenure, Patra fell in love with him and he also harbored feelings for her. Trivia * Kinichi means broken down gold (kin) and first son (ichi) as a reference to being Konza Tohyama (Gold'''en Cross) first son. '''Kana (Kinichi's alter ego) also means gold. References Category:Characters Category:Tohyama Family members Category:HSS users Category:Characters with Ancestry Category:Students of Tokyo Butei High School Category:Assault Category:Male Category:Hidan no Aria Characters Category:Crossdresser